


Hidden™ Hidden Ending

by iguanadepalo



Category: Asagao Academy - Fandom, Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: But no, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Endings, i just wanted to date luke, this had to happen instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana and Luke have their first date, which is easier said than done, because their relationship is supposed to be a secret or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hana ran across campus, fueled by a strange rush of excitement. It felt almost as if she were doing something illicit, thrilled by the thought of not getting caught. She wasn’t doing anything too bad, but it felt that way. Technically, she _could_ get in trouble, but it wouldn’t be anything too big. Hana crept around the corners of the Bluebell house at night, almost like a secret agent, making sure to remain mostly hidden until she reached a very specific door within the building.

She performed a complicated secret knock on the door. She waited. 

From behind the door, someone else responded with a different knock, equal in complexity.

Hana’s face lit up, grinning. The door opened and once Hana was safely in the room with the door closed, she attacked the person who let her in with a hug.

“Luke!” Hana tackled Luke affectionately, wrapping her arms around him.

He managed not to topple over, returning the hug. Honestly, this was as close as Luke’s wish of being with Hana was going to come true. He wished he could trade places with Ian so he could be the one starring in the Hidden™ ending, but some things were just not meant to be. Until now, that is.

“Hana!” Luke replied in the same fashion as she did, grinning at her. “Just in time, too.”

She beamed. Hana liked being in time.

“I almost didn’t have time to put on pants,” Luke revealed. “You were too punctual.”

Hana was not beaming anymore. She did something somewhat antonymous to beaming, in fact. She looked down, hiding her blushing face between her fingers. While she did so, though, she noticed something. “Your fly is down.”

Luke’s face turned red. He fixed that immediately. He wanted to leave a good impression on Hana, and this was definitely not the way to go on about it. “Let’s forget that happened.”

“Alright,” Hana agreed.

“Anyway,” Luke clapped his hands together, trying to drag the plot along. “Let’s hang out.”

“Yeah!” Finally, for the first time they’d be able to be in each other’s company without having to worry about being under the spectacle of the general public. Hana didn’t understand why everything she did was everyone’s business. Being the main character was hard work, honestly. 

Hanging out with Luke made her feel completely ordinary. In the best way, of course. The weight of the pressure caused by her hair color was lifted whenever she was with him. She felt like she fit in best whenever she was in Luke’s arms. His company was always warm and reassuring.

Luke hoisted two incredibly thick duvets from the beds in his dorm over his shoulders, drowning in the fabric. Both looked heavier than him, but he didn’t seem troubled by that. “Alright, let’s go.”

“But…” Hana expressed, leaving the thought unfinished. This is not how she thought the night would be going.

“What?”

“Aren’t we gonna hang out in here?”

“No, but I’ll take you somewhere cool, I promise.”

Hana was nervous. It’s not that she didn’t want to be seen with Luke, it’s that she couldn’t be. People would talk, and that’s the last thing she wanted. What would the Normal Boots Club think? She tried to push the thoughts out of her head, though, going along with whatever Luke had planned.

They swiftly ran down the building’s hallways hand in hand. If he wasn’t holding someone’s hand and also lifting his entire weight in fabric, he’d be doing the Naruto run. Don’t ask me how I know that. They climbed up many dark and creepy sets of stairs that smelled like paint that never got to dry properly until they reached their destination.

It was the Bluebell house’s rooftop.

“I know this is not creative, considering Shane already has important parts of his route play out on a rooftop, but I couldn’t think of anything else.”

Hana didn’t know what most of that meant, but as long as they were having a good time together, she was down for anything. Also, they wouldn’t have to be noticed by other people, which was a plus.

Rooftops in the animes were usually pristine, and essential for plot development, but this one was just a normal rooftop. It wasn’t gross, but it couldn’t be good to stay there for too long. It wasn’t as aesthetically pleasing as Shane’s rooftop, but it was cooler. Both in temperature and in feeling. 

It felt like they were suspended in midair, almost. The wind made them feel like they could start flying at any moment, hitting their faces with unusual strength. Hana started shivering immediately, so Luke made a point of setting down the duvets on the floor quickly. He had even rolled up a bunch of pillows into the duvets for the sake of comfort. He made a sleeping bag of sorts with both huge comforters, taking off his shoes, lifting the top duvet and inviting Hana in.

How could she say no? (No, really. It was freezing up there, she couldn’t say no.)

They both climbed in, sandwiched between the layer of sheets, looking up. Hana was speechless. The sky looked beautiful. She could see every star imaginable, making light pollution seem like a myth. It was probably due to the fact that their campus was in a secluded realm only accessible by train, almost like a proverbial Hogwarts, causing it to be unaffected by the lights of the city. The stars didn’t look like that back home. It definitely caught Hana off guard.

“Wow, Luke…” she grinned up at the sky, elated. “It’s beautiful.”

“You like it?” Luke asked.

“Yes,” came the heartfelt response. She shifted closer to him, taking a hold of his hand.

Luke looked like he was about to burst. It was as if the type of romance he could dream about came to life. Then again, Hana did look like she came straight out of a film. He didn’t realize he was staring at her embarrassingly until she quietly pointed it out.

“Stop staring at me,” Hana covered her face with her free hand once more.

“Shit, sorry,” he tore his eyes away from her, looking up at the sky with wide eyes and a red face. Hopefully, his face wouldn’t seem as red in the dark.

“It’s okay, I just get weird when people look at me for too long. I get it a lot, you’d be surprised.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re so pretty.”

“ _Stop,_ ” Hana said bashfully, squeezing Luke’s hand.

They both turned to look at one another, grinning. Luke wrapped his free arm around Hana’s waist, testing her reaction. She moved her head closer to Luke’s. The hair on her head was pushed down by gravity, making it rest against the pillows and sweeping her bangs across her face dramatically.

Hana put a hand on Luke’s face, kissing him joyously. She was shy about it, going no further than pecking his lips softly. Luke would kiss her back playfully, always smiling into the kisses. They both kept looking at each other, not being able to help their mild snickering whenever they looked at the other’s blush-tinted cheeks and their wide grins.

They laid together under the heavy comforter, which surprisingly enough managed to bring them some warmth, keeping them from getting absolutely wrecked by the cold. Both were tangled together, feeling peaceful and happy.

After a while of lying down together and soaking in the atmosphere, Luke spoke up with a completely serious tone.

“Hana, I want to make you happy. No gimmicks,” Luke said in a low volume. Hana was hanging on to every word. “I don’t want you to jump through any hoops, or to get frustrated with bad ends because of me. I don’t want you to have any emotional baggage with me. I just want to coexist with you so we can be happy together.”

“You make it sound so easy…”

“It’s never that easy, is it?”

Suddenly, Hana was faced with two clickable choices.

  
**Be real with him.**

**Pretend it could be.**  


Choose wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This fic has two endings which are both found in the following chapters.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Check out Chapter 2 for Be real with him.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Check out Chapter 3 for Pretend it could be.**
> 
>  
> 
> Please get this fic to Luke so he can officially confirm that he normally does the Naruto run. jk, I hope he never reads this bcos if he did I would probably die. tru story guys (this is trash, please extract my mortal soul from this decaying flesh prison)
> 
> It would really help me out if you left me a comment with your thoughts!!! Was it good? Was it bad? Should I delete my entire account? Help me figure that out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good one!


	2. Be real with him.

“No,” Hana replied, trying to not hurt his feelings too much.

“That’s true…” Luke’s face expressed an emotion that Hana couldn’t quite catch in the dark. He chuckled humorlessly. Luke knew what he had to do. He could hear the sad music starting. “Hana, we need to break up.”

This was _definitely_ not where Hana thought her night would be going. It was also kind of surreal to hear that while still in his arms.

Her mind almost went blank. “What the fuck?” Hana said with no moderation whatsoever. “Weren’t you going on about how you wanted to make me happy just a few seconds ago?”

“You’ll be happier without me.”

“Luke,” Hana sighed, trying to remain calm. Why do boys always have to be so stupid? “Do you like me?”

Luke’s expression turned into one that made him look like a lost puppy. He had never seen _the_ Yungtown in such a vulnerable and clueless state. “Yes.”

“Then the rest doesn’t matter, okay?” Hana reassured him. “I want to be happy with you, too, you know?”

“Really?”

“Of course! Don’t ever doubt that, okay?” Hana’s voice wavered, then broke as she started to cry. “Don’t ever…” 

Luke panicked. “I’m sorry, Hana. Please don’t cry. I didn't want to hurt you.”

“You literally almost broke up with me,” she sniffled.

“Okay, that's true. That was sort of irrational of me. By sort of I mean very.”

“You're telling _me_.”

“I'm sorry,” Luke apologized once more, resting his forehead against hers. He gently dabbed away the tears on her face with the sleeve of his jacket. “I hope I didn’t ruin our date.”

“You didn’t ruin _all_ of it,” Hana confessed.

“I’m still so new to this, I’m sorry,” Luke explained in a soothing voice. “I’ll try not to break up with you the next time. But seriously, I’m so sorry.”

Hana smiled despite everything, finding the situation rather humorous. “Don’t beat yourself up about it too much.”

“So you don’t want to break up, right?”

“No, Luke,” Hana made herself clear.

“That’s a relief,” Luke sighed. “Another question: Is our relationship going to be a total secret?”

Hana actually had to think to answer that one. “Do you want that?”

Luke frowned, closing his eyes. He opened them again quickly, calmly placing his hand to the side of her hair. “I don’t really mind either way, but I know that you don’t really like it when people meddle with that. Also, you’re technically dating the enemy. It’s like Montague vs. Capulet again, except we don’t have a bird to play the leading role. Then again, neither did Jon, so it’s probably not that different. I won’t make you dress up like a tree, though. That’s classless.”

“What?”

“What I’m saying is, the choice is up to you.” 

Hana worried a lot about being seen with Luke, and she knew it was really unfair to him. Luke was aware of Hana’s concern, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. For a second, she understood where Luke was coming from when she told them they should break up.

Still, she wouldn’t give up on love because some nerds in green jackets would freak out if they knew who she was dating. She wasn’t ready to face those things, not really. However, with Luke at his side Hana knew that she would be able to face them at one point.

“You know I really like you, but I don’t think I’m necessarily ready to tell people about it. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Luke encouraged her. He was okay with it. As long as they were together, they were fine.

“We’ll figure it out,” she punctuated the statement with a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice choice there, dude!! unless this was the second chapter you read. im watching you
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed. i've never done the multiple ending thing. please tell me if it's really fckin lame. also, both of them are like,,, sad but ultimately happy so there was literally no point to having two endings,,,,, but i love being extra and doing trivial shit like that so whatever gg
> 
> hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading all the way through


	3. Pretend it could be.

“It could be,” Hana tried to keep up the nightly daydream playing through her head. It could at work out. The lingering threats to their relationship dissipated in her head.

“No, it can’t.”

“Luke…” Hana started, averting her gaze. What could she say? What was there to deny?

For the first time in Asagao Academy, she felt lost in a strange way. Her newfound autonomy made her feel too big. She couldn't go back home to his father could take care of her and advise her on what to do. She was out in the world. Not alone, but something close: free. She was unsure of what to do.

They were still lying down together. They were still under the same sky. The stars looked down at them, being silent spectators that spied on their little date. They replenished their lungs, constricted by the circumstance, with fresh air. They were separated from the rest of the world for the moment, feeling like estranged entities so close to the night sky.

Hana didn’t finish her thought, so Luke tried to start his.

“I don't-” he stopped abruptly. The pause was followed by Luke, who offered a sad smile. “Do you want to play some music? From my phone, I mean. Nothing weird.”

The timing was questionable, but Hana still shrugged.

Luke interpreted that as a green light, taking out his phone. A calming jazz song played from his phone’s speaker. Hana was not in the smooth jazz scene, at least not enough to know about it in the slightest, but it sounded good enough.

“Is that your mixtape?” Hana asked. Was this the music he was so devoted to creating?

“I _wish_ ,” Luke expressed. Still, Luke’s humorous demeanor could not shake off the sad undertones that had crept into the moment. “I’ve tried to rap over it, though. It’s still a work in progress.”

“Oh.” Rap? Over a smooth jazz instrumental? Hana didn’t know how that would work out, but she knew Luke could probably pull it off. She couldn’t focus on that too much, however. She kept retreating into her thoughts, getting pulled into a somewhat anxious state filled with thoughts that brought her worry.

In front of her, Luke didn’t seem like he was doing any better. When Hana scanned his face, he was looking down with a furrowed brow and a more than perplexed expression.

They both inhaled, looking at each other, and speaking simultaneously.

“Luke-”

“Hana-”

“What?” they both asked at the same time.

“You first,” Hana told him.

Luke had a hard time putting what he thought into words. “You should be dating PBG. He’s been good to you, and throughout his route the only thing I did was freak you out and be weird. I’m…I don’t think I deserve you.”

Hana was speechless. She had no clue what to say to that, not right now. Luke filled the beat of silence with words once more.

“I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“ _What?_ ” Hana finally said. “You are aware of the fact that I like you, right? And not PBG?”

Within a mile radius, PeanutButterGamer suddenly felt really sad. He knew not why.

“Really?” Luke’s face lit up.

“Uh, _yeah_.” Hana took Luke’s hat off, placing it backwards over her own head. She tried to smooth down his hair with her hands. Boys are so dumb. “If I didn’t, I probably wouldn’t be here.”

“Well, yeah, that makes sense,” he rationalized.

“You shouldn’t undermine yourself like that, Luke,” Hana explained, a hand still in Luke’s hair. “I want to be with you and only you. There’s no more to it.”

“Oh,” Luke was probably blushing. Probably. “Okay, cool.”

“Yeah?” Hana smiled.

“Also, same.”

They kissed again. Their faces were cold and it was incredibly lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice choice there, dude!! unless this was the second chapter you read. im watching you
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed. i've never done the multiple ending thing. please tell me if it's really fckin lame. also, both of them are like,,, sad but ultimately happy so there was literally no point to having two endings,,,,, but i love being extra and doing trivial shit like that so whatever gg
> 
> hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading all the way through


End file.
